


well, shit. never mind.

by orphan_account



Series: MCU Rarepairs Bingo 2k19 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie-centric (Marvel), F/M, Marvel Rare Pair Bingo 2019, One-Sided Attraction, POV Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Rare Pairings, Secret Admirer, Unrequited Crush, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brunnhilde finally decides to invite her crush to prom. Even though he's probably completely unaware that it's her asking.





	well, shit. never mind.

_question: do you have a date to prom?_  
a) yes – well, shit. never mind.  
b) no – would you meet me in the parking lot during lunch break? 

Brunnhilde took a sip of her coffee, put down the pen she was holding and folded the card, just like she did three times a week for the past two months. This time, however, her heart was pounding. She’s wanted to do this for a while, but thinking about it and actually going through with it – huge difference. 

She was asking Loki to prom.

Oh _fuck_ , she was asking Loki to prom.

She couldn’t remember exactly when this crush thing happened. His brother Thor was her best friend - they saw each other pretty often. At first he annoyed her, but after some time she started to appreciate his (very specific) sense of humor and strange antics. Talking to him was weirdly easy, and his worldview and tastes in pop culture were similar to hers, but they never got very close. Brunn’d always thought it could ruin her and Thor’s friendship, which she didn’t want to risk - at the same time, however, she wanted to do something. Sitting in a corner feeling sorry for herself was never really her thing. 

So she started writing the cards.

It started with one, scribbled down in the middle of class and slipped into his locker early in the morning so no one could see her. Then writing them became a habit. As simple as a compliment or a joke. Never including any indication of who might be writing them – Brunn even went as far as to making sure the handwriting looked nothing like hers. Part of her wanted to let him know that it was her all along – the other wasn’t sure. But then again, she’d always believed nothing would ever happen if someone didn’t make it happen – and she knew that, sooner or later, she’d just have to go for it.

With prom three weeks away, this was the time.

She promptly hid the card in her pocket, grabbed her bag and ran to the bus stop. Class was going to start in an hour – and she needed to be at school before everyone else.  
Five hours later, she was chatting with a girl in her math class who, as it turned out, shared her favorite band – when she saw him read the card. Keeping a straight face was a considerable effort, and she was pretty sure she looked like a complete idiot – but the important thing was that he read it. Now was the moment of truth. Well, not _now_ now, at lunch break, but that’s just two hours. One hundred and twenty minutes. Seven thousand two hundred seconds. Oh boy.

Brunnhilde stood there, in the parking lot, feeling like a fucking idiot – but lunch break had only just started, she was probably concerned for no reason at all. He was probably still in class. There was probably no reason to worry at all.

Minutes passed, and nothing happened, except maybe the fact that it got a little windy. The break was half an hour long, maybe something stopped him. Maybe he could only find time after lunch. But he was going to show up eventually for sure.

The half hour ended, she could hear the bell signaling the lesson’s start. The inside of her chest felt weirdly cold now, and even a bit painful. He didn’t come. He didn’t want to. He didn’t care.

Brunn should’ve expected this. What was she even thinking, writing all those things? Turns out, to him, they didn’t have any meaning. She was imagining that by writing them, she’d… what , exactly? Secret admirer notes are nothing more than a dated, idiotic rom-com cliché. The prom, maybe dates, maybe a relationship… it was never going to happen. Never.

And now she had to come back into the school and look at him like nothing happened. Like it wasn’t her who he ignored. No. No, she couldn’t stand that, she’d literally die of embarrassment. Tears filling up her eyes, she ran up to her car. Starting the engine, she had one, final, funny thought – she started this to avoid ruining a friendship, and she ended up doing exactly that, just with a different person.

_Well, shit. Never mind._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! this is the first fic i've ever written in my life, so i'd appreciate feedback if you have any!


End file.
